Dear Santa Claus
by Rhoden
Summary: Alors qu’un Père Noël maquillé comme un clown s’amuse à offrir des cadeaux empoisonnés aux enfants, Tsuzuki pense tout de suite à la culpabilité de Muraki. TsuzukixMuraki. Rated M pour les prochains chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

«Ho-ho-ho! Joyeux Noël!»

Certains adultes l'avaient bien remarqué, ce «ho-ho-ho» ressemblait plus au rire sournois et grave d'un tueur en série qu'à celui d'un gentil bonhomme de Noël. Mais les enfants tenaient à rester.

Il était vrai qu'avec son maquillage blanc et son nez rouge, comme une grosse pomme au dessus de sa longue barbe blanche au travers de laquelle un sourire assez étrange se laissait entrevoir, il n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais la magie de l'évènement avait su transporter tout le monde, et les exclamations de joie allaient bon train alors que le gros bonhomme rouge distribuait de petits cadeaux sans valeur. Les enfants se vantaient alors d'avoir vu le Père Noël.

A quelques mètres de là, les yeux rivés vers la scène sur laquelle Papa Noël se dandinait maintenant, entouré de petits lutins et de musique, se tenait Tsuzuki, une crêpe fourrée au chocolat entre les dents.

- Alors?

Tsuzuki sursauta bêtement avant de se retourner pour faire face à Hisoka. Etre là avec lui était plutôt drôle, même si le jeune garçon ne semblait pas apprécier le spectacle.

- C'est amusant, mais le Père Noël me fait peur.

Malgré la pointe d'humour, Hisoka resta parfaitement calme et laissa ses yeux se fixer sur l'étrange créature qui se tortillait sur la scène, avant d'arracher un morceau de la crêpe de Tsuzuki et, malgré la vive protestation de ce dernier, de se la fourrer entre les dents.

Puis la distribution des cadeaux recommença à la tombée de la nuit. Et les enfants se remirent à brailler de plus belle. Tsuzuki leva les yeux vers le ciel. Après une si belle journée en compagnie d'Hisoka, il craignait une catastrophe. Mais la lune était bel et bien blanche, ce qui le rassura un peu.

- Tsu…zuki…

Tsuzuki eut juste le temps de rattraper Hisoka avant que son corps ne heurte le sol, et il fit un tour sur lui-même pour vérifier que personne n'ait pu toucher le jeune homme pendant qu'il n'y prêtait pas attention. Le brun le savait, pour que son partenaire tombe dans les pommes comme ça, il fallait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose de très dangereux s'approche de lui, ou le touche. C'est pourquoi le calme qui régnait autour de lui ne le rassura pas. Le tumulte des enfants avait maintenant cessé et chacun retournait avec ses parents alors que monsieur Noël s'attelait quant à lui à ranger son matériel. Par manque de preuves et parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication plausible, Tsuzuki mit l'évanouissement de son collègue sur le compte du saké qu'ils avaient bu, à petite dose pourtant, au restaurant le midi-même. Après tout, ça lui était déjà arrivé.

Le Shinigami prit son compagnon entre ses bras et tourna les talons en direction d'EnmaChou. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun danger à l'horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Après une nuit sans encombre à veiller Hisoka en compagnie de Gushoshin, Tsuzuki avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Konoe. Son jeune collègue s'étant finalement réveillé, il l'avait accompagné et ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner ensemble en attendant l'arrivée du patron.

Tsuzuki finissait de manger sa part de gâteau – et commençait tout juste à entamer celle d'Hisoka – quand Konoe fit irruption dans la salle, suivit de près par Watari et Gushoshin. Malgré l'air distrait que le blondinet essayait de se donner, Hisoka remarqua immédiatement son malaise mais décida de ne pas en faire part à Tsuzuki, trop concentré sur son dessert. Le Shinigami ne releva la tête que lorsque Konoe se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Je crois que certains événements récents vont nous obliger à croiser de nouveau un adversaire de taille.

Hisoka s'était levé d'un bond et protestait déjà au fait de devoir se retrouver en face de sa plus grande peur. Malgré le fait que sa haine pour cet homme était sans limite, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'Hisoka conservait à son égard une crainte hors du commun.

- Non! Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire que ça puisse être lui la cause, cette fois!

Gushoshin s'approcha doucement de Hisoka et lui chuchota qu'il serait préférable de s'assoir, vu le regard enflammé que Konoe lui lançait à présent. Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur sa chaise non sans pousser un dernier grognement de mécontentement. C'est cette fois Gushoshin qui se risqua à prendre la parole.

- D'après nos informations, qui viennent tout droit du Conte, certaines chandelles prêtes à s'éteindre voient leur flamme se raviver alors que d'autre en très bon état s'éteignent.

Tsuzuki laissa tomber un instant sa fourchette.

- Comme pour l'affaire Tsubaki-Himé.

Il n'y avait donc pas d'erreur possible, tout cela était encore une fois une manigance de Muraki. Après maintes et maintes discussions et protestations de chacun des partis, il fut décidé que pour cette mission Tsuzuki se débrouillerait tout seul sur le terrain. En revanche, Hisoka serait chargé de mener l'enquête avec Gushoshin auprès du Conte, et de vérifier le registre des morts.

Tsuzuki ne prit même pas le temps de finir son gâteau et quitta la pièce. Il lui faudrait retrouver Muraki, et ça n'allait pas être difficile. Après tout, il ne retrouvait jamais la trace de l'homme en blanc. C'était l'homme en blanc qui retrouvait toujours sa trace.


End file.
